A Study In Khan
by Ooo-shiny
Summary: "Well, if you're so perfect, why are you allowing it? It's because of emotions, isn't it? And emotions make you imperfect," For a moment, she feared that Khan would kill her. He looked like he certainly could, his figure towering above hers. But Molly can fix him. She knows she can. She can fix Khan Noonien Singh. He isn't as emotionless as he believes. Molly Hooper/Khan
1. Chapter 1

**I hope all my superhero fans will forgive me, I honestly didn't mean to get into so many other fandoms. **

**So, I adore Starlock-like not even Khan and Sherlock being the same person, but being different people and meeting. I ship them, thanks to the lovely art on tumblr.**

**Anyway, I was thinking, what if Molly/Khan was a thing? I'd like to see something like the seen in The Rechienbach Fall, where Molly talks to Sherlock. Just the interactions between Molly and Khan would be priceless, so that's what you're getting. I don't exactly understand how Khan ended up in Molly's time, or why he ended up in the Morgue, it just happened. **

**The locker room scene is heavily influenced by the new teaser...**

* * *

.

.

.

Khan was drifting. He could feel layers of sleep and unconsciousness peeling away, leaving him with a sense of bitter pain. It hurt. Everything hurt. Khan's tolerance for pain was high-but this pain-it was mental and physical at the same time, and it hurt. It hurt bad enough that the superhuman felt on the verge of tears. Him, a superior being was feeling the incredibly human emotions of sadness and pain.

He was falling. Khan, was hurt, emotional, and falling. And he couldn't do anything about it.

* * *

Molly Hooper ran her hand through her strawberry blonde hair. It had been a long day at work, and the woman was ready to go home. She shut the lights off, all but the one in the lockers. She slid open her locker, and pulled out her purse, a phone and twenty dollars. Ten for the cab ride home, and ten for dinner. She heard a door slam shut, and held her locker door cautiously. After a moment of silence, Molly shut the locker door.

"Stephen?" She questioned, leaning around the edge of the lockers cautiously. Her heart beat fast in her ribcage, her breath was quick, and she struggled to quiet it. Several moments of silence passed, which did nothing to calm her nerves. "'Ello? Who's there?" Once again only silence answered her question. It must of been her imagination. She walked around the lockers, to the door, pulling her keys out of her purse to lock the door.

A scent reached her nose as she did so: Smoke.

She could smell smoke.

As she focused, she could see flames on the other side of the door. _"Okay," _She told herself mentally, forcing herself to remain calm. _"There's another exit. I'll go out that way."_

Already, the smoke was thickening, hanging on the roof. It was getting hard to breath as she hurried to the other door. Halfway across the locker room, someone grabbed her wrist and pulled.

Molly was all too aware that the man could be the possible arsonist/murderer, but at the moment he was pulling her out of the building, and she followed him. Only halfway through the building did she realize-the man looked exactly like Sherlock.

* * *

Khan woke, a heavy weight pressing on his ribcage, he stood, trying to breath through the thin layer of smoke that lined the ceiling, and in turn, his lungs. He took two large breaths, allowing himself to think through the haze that covered his mind.

Footsteps were the first thing he focused on. The footsteps were coming from the other room, loud, like the person was running-despite the loud running sounds of them though, they were clearly female, because they weren't as heavy as a man's footsteps.

As he approached the sound of the footsteps, he was met with what he expected-a woman. The woman though, incited in him something he hadn't expected. She was strikingly beautiful, a classic beauty that was hard to come by. She stood just a little over 5 feet, her stature lithe. Her hair was done in a simple, side swept bun, obviously falling out after a day of work. She wore no makeup, which made her slightly vulnerable, and all too human, but in a way, more beautiful. Panic lined her face, but with a hint of stubbornness as she made her way to the door.

He gripped her wrist, pulling her roughly behind him. She stumbled at first, but followed after a moment. Once they were safely out of the building, he hear her whisper, "Sherlock?"

Her knees buckled before he could correct her, and he picked her up, her figure surprisingly light.

* * *

**Well! It seems like Molly is going to have her hands full, especially since Khan is already entranced by her! She's not quite as invisible to him as she is to Sherlock. How will Molly and Khan's first full on conversation go? Will Khan get back to his own time? How will Molly impact Khan? These questions will be answered in the coming chapters!  
**

**Leave your thoughts in a review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay you guys, here's the next chapter. I worked desperately to get the third chapter done, so I could post the second chapter. The third should be up in a couple of days, and it's a lot longer than this one, since it's Khan and Molly's first real debate. They're just getting to know each other in this chapter, and Molly's already having a hard time getting through his thick skull.**

* * *

Molly woke up on a dirty couch. She smelled like smoke, and her lab coat had a dirty grey quality. Her eyes hurt, like they had too much dust inside them. She sat upright, realizing what had happened the night before. She was in Sherlock's house-and for some reason she'd expected it to be cleaner.

"You're awake," Remarked Sherlock from a couch opposite her own.

"And you're alive, Sherlock," She said, relief lacing her voice. Of course, she'd known he was alive for three years now, ever since the fall, but here he was, alive, and well, and possibly...even hotter than before.

"I am Khan Noonien Singh," Announced what was apparently the Sherlock look-a-like. He said it in a bored tone, like he had announced it thousands of times-if he was anything like Sherlock, he probably had.

"How come you look like Sherlock then?" She said, trying to make her tone even. "And talk like him, and walk like him, and act like him?"

"I have no idea who you are referring to," Khan Noonien Singh growled, a smirk on his face, that didn't match the tone of his voice. "But I assure you, I am not..._Sherlock." _

The disgust put into Sherlock's name made Molly sick. This man, who was an identical copy of Sherlock, had put every shred of hate and disgust into a single word. He made Sherlock sound so human-so ordinary-which wasn't Sherlock at all, and it hurt like a slap across her face. "Well than _Khan Noonien Singh," _She said, putting all her hate and disgust into his name. "What makes you so much better than Sherlock?"

He stood, towering over her. "I am better at everything," He snarled. "I am perfect."

"And that's exactly what Sherlock would say," She said, making her shaking legs support her weight as she stood.

"It would be an incorrect statement," Khan said simply, inches away from her face.

"Maybe it would," She snarled. "But no human can be perfect, so your statement would be just as incorrect."

"You will mind your tone," He snarled back. This time Molly was painfully aware at the close proximities that Khan had. His body was nearly pressing against hers, and their faces were centimeters apart. "You are my prisoner. You are alive because I allow it."

Molly stood, speechless for a moment, thinking of a comeback. "Well, if you're so perfect, why are you allowing it? It's because of emotions, isn't it? And emotions make you imperfect," For a moment, she feared that Khan would kill her. He looked like he certainly could, his figure towering above hers, his powerful hands in fists at his side.

Seconds later, those powerful hands had pinned her against the wall, cutting off her air supply. Only one hand strangled her, the other pressed against her wrist. She could feel the bones bend underneath his grasp, and she struggled to breath. "You will not insult me again." She didn't offer a response, she only struggled against his grasp. He pressed his body closer against hers, and pressed both hands down harder. She felt her wrist snap, and she bit back a scream. She nodded desperately, wanting air, and for his hand to come off her now broken wrist.

He released her, staring at her as she sunk into the couch, tears coming down her face against her will.

He smirked, watching the tears pour down her face with satisfaction. "I can kill you anytime I wish. Your only purpose is entertainment. If you continue to fight me, you will no longer serve any purpose." With that, he turned and strode out of the room, locking the door behind him as he went.

* * *

**So, tell me what you think! Am I writing Khan and Molly correctly so far? Don't worry, Molly isn't going to sob the whole time. She's just in shock. Give a girl a break. The next chapter will probably be up either Thursday or Friday. I get my wisdom teeth pulled Thursday, so probably Friday...maybe Wednesday if your lucky. **

**So...I'm going to do a trivia...review with the answer, and your thoughts!**

**Sherlock Question. True or False? Matt Smith auditioned for a role in Sherlock?**

**Star Trek question next week folks! Leave the answer and thoughts in a review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**So, there was only one person who reviewed with the awnser-c'mon, I don't bite! And that was IceQueenForLife. (True, Matt did audition for the role of Watson, but was turned down) See, you even get a shoutout! Thanks to everyone else who reviewed, favorited and followed. Everything means a lot to me!**

* * *

Molly slept for a few hours before waking on the old couch. She stood, and assessed the situation as best she could, trying to look at it the way Sherlock would see it. The room she was in was old, and most likely wasn't Khan's house. Why they were in the old building, Molly had no idea. She had been a little behind on the times recently, and perhaps he was a wanted criminal. She wandered around the room, scanning it for possible escape routes. There was no window, which quickly put out escape from there. She was either in a basement or a two story house, because the ceiling was sagging some. The floor was dirty, and falling apart, which made Molly desperately hope that she wasn't on a second floor.

Molly moved to the old wooden door, which was the only entrance and exit to the room. It was up two dusty steps, and Molly nearly fell over the second one. Regaining her balance, she ran her fingers along the door, checking the weakness of the edges first, and then the middle of the door, and finally, out of desperateness, the doorknob-it was locked, of course. She ran a hand through her messy hair-and only then remembered-she had hairpins. She remembered Sherlock picking a lock with one of her hairpins before, and decided to try it herself.

She broke the hairpin instead.

Molly had just stepped back from the door, muttering under her breath in a frustrated manner when the door swung open. Out of surprise, Molly stumbled down the steps, only just catching herself on the wall. She groaned as a shot of pain went through her wrist.

"There is no point in trying to escape," Informed Khan simply. She could of sworn she saw faint amusement in his eyes, as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Yeah, figuring that out now," She said, still breathless, and leaning over her broken wrist in pain.

"Is there anything you need?" He inquired, taking a step further into the room. Even so, his tall, muscular figure was blocking the door.

"Some pain killers would be nice." She said, allowing herself a half grin. "And maybe a cuppa. And while your at it...maybe you could let me go?"

"What makes you believe the final one is an option?" He inquired, this time the amusement on his face was real.

"Well, there aren't many people that save someone from a burning building, just to kidnap me, now are there?" She said, standing upright.

He walked over to the couch, swinging the door shut behind him. "You have questions," He said-not a question-a statement.

"Yes," She said quickly. "Why did you save me, then kidnap me? Why me? Who are you?"

"I saved you because I had a moment of weakness," Khan stated simply, as if he wouldn't of saved her otherwise. "At the moment, you serve sufficient entertainment. In the near future, there will come a need for assistance, or possibly leverage, you will become quite useful then."

"Le-" Khan held up a hand to stop Molly's sentence, and so she just mumbled, "Okay," Underneath her breath.

"I am Khan Noonien Singh, as I previously stated. I am going to assume you did not mean by name, and you meant my purpose. I am in a very delicate time period, that I should not be in. I would prefer to leave things intact, but if the need for violence arises, I will not hesitate to take that route. I will do anything to get back to the time I was in. I had pressing matters at that moment-what is happening now is rather inconvenient."

Khan paused, making sure Molly was satisfied. She nodded in response, even though she was far from believing him. She liked listening to him talk though-the rich baritone voice seemed to deadpan most of the time, yet it still seemed as though he was conveying emotion with every word. He had a formal air about him, which made his voice seem even more interesting.

"You," He said finally, standing and staring her in the eyes. "Are nothing compared to me. I owe you nothing. You are as important as the dust under my feet." He turned, and started towards the door.

"That's not true," Said Molly calmly. "Everyone's important, even when they're compared to you. You gave me reasons why I'm important to you, and you're here, asking me what I need and answering my questions. That means you care-even if it's just a little."

Khan turned to face her, and she was worried that he'd lash out. But he didn't. He looked at her as if he was waiting for her to explain. "And I suppose you'd know human emotions so well."

"I had a friend like you once," Molly said, not backing down. "He's dead now." Khan raised an eyebrow, as if he didn't think this was the way to start a conversation-in fact it was nearly the same reaction Sherlock had. "But he always acted arrogant, and as if he didn't care about anyone in the world. He acted...emotionless. But, if you really noticed, he would look sad when he thought...no one...could see him. Sometimes there were glimmers of amusement, or anger, or sometimes even happiness, but mostly sadness. And it took me a long time to figure out why he looked sad. But I figured out. He knew he was going to lose something important to him-and it was almost as if he had already lost it."

Khan looked angry again, but he remained still, his eyes flashing.

"So what did you lose? What are you losing? It must be something important, for you to be this way," She said quietly. "You've numbed yourself to emotions, because they can only hurt you." She shook her head. "But you still feel them sometimes, and when you think no one is looking you let them out, just a little. Because that's the thing about emotions. You can never completely get rid of them."

"You know nothing of me, or what I am going through." Khan said stiffly.

"But I think I do!" She protested, her voice rising a little. He was quiet, looking at her, waiting for her explanation. As to why he hadn't lashed out yet, she wasn't sure. "It's family isn't it?" She said finally. "Friends can hurt you...but only when it's family...or someone who's close enough to family, do you really block everything out."

Khan was quiet, and she expected him to lash out, or storm out of the room, or be violent in some way. She certainly didn't expect him to explain himself, and he didn't.

Instead, Khan stared at her quizzically for a few more moments, before turning, and striding through the door.

* * *

**Star Trek Question: How many Star Trek Spin-offs are there, not counting movies? Bonus Points if you can name every one!  
**

**Leave your thoughts and the answer in a review!**


	4. Update

**So, I'm posting this authors note to all of my stories.**

**Recently, I've gotten into different, fandoms, and although Young Justice and DC Comics are still part of my fandoms, I don't write them as much. On top of all of this, my writing style has changed dramatically, and I have a lot of stories I don't think I'll ever continue. One of the biggest reasons though, is I'm more mature, and Shiny, Niki, Jaci and Alana just aren't speaking to me anymore. **

**I feel horrible for writing these words, but here they are.**

**I'm starting fresh. I'll post some of my oneshots to my new account, as well as the stories I hope to continue. I'm not sure of my username as of now, but more details will be posted.**

**I'm sorry everyone, I just feel like this is a necessary step. **

**Signing out,**

**Shiny**

****UPDATE: MY NEW USERNAME IS princessackles****


End file.
